


Dolls And Walls

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Gen, Self harm kinda?, Voodoo doll, self conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: What's the purpose of a voodoo doll? Originally it was for positive purposes. Give the doll a hug to bring the person a sense of comfort, etc.Pink doesn't understand that.





	Dolls And Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb thing I've been writing on Discord. Might as well post it here.
> 
> Rag doll Pink looks sort of like this:
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/36d3d00e12877b9c53cdb5dd28224114/tumblr_pcquyfH1RT1xobwddo1_540.png
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/9caa318a1f3a0031356572e3464b4e0f/tumblr_pcquyfH1RT1xobwddo2_540.png

         Pink stared at the doll that stood next to him. Its button eyes stared at him back almost curiously. For some reason it was easy to tell the emotion in those dark eyes.

The doll looked exactly like him. Yarn hair, same clothing... It was a spitting image and Pink wouldn't be surprised if it was some sort of voodoo doll. Not like he believed in that stuff anyway, but again, he wouldn't really be surprised by it.

Anyway. He stared at it silently for a moment as it stared at him back. The longer he stared, the angrier he got. He was actually getting pissed at this rag doll. It could've been a feeling of self hatred or just general annoyance at its gaze.

Then it became too much and Pink snapped, delivering a strong kick to the rag doll and sending it flying across the room. It hit the wall with a soft thud. And Pink felt it. The pain in his stomach was sharp and it hurt like a bitch. Pink fell to his knees, hissing in pain. His back hurt too from the doll hitting the wall, which wasn't helping, and there was another sharp pain in his arm that was beginning to drive him nuts.

Pink looked over at the doll with a glare, but immediately the glare melted away. The doll's arm had some stitching come loose and there was a cut there. No wonder his arm hurt. Pink felt incredible guilt, even if this doll was just a copy of himself.

He crawled over to the doll and lifted it up, looking into its pained and frightened eyes. God, he felt horrible and he wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. This was him. He hated himself but for some reason he felt so sorry for it. Maybe it was a feeling of 'I don't deserve any of this'. That was a possibility but Pink couldn't really confirm it.

Either way, Pink couldn't help but gather the doll in his arms.  _ "I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. I-" _ Pink whispered. It was either to the doll or to himself. Or in this case, he supposed it was both. Was he trembling or was the doll trembling?

After a few minutes, Pink set the doll down and took a deep breath. Right, he should fix the arm because it was still killing him. Pink got up and searched the room for sewing supplies. He sort of learned how to sew from his mother growing up, but he didn't remember much of it. 

He finally found a small kit he had when he tried to repair a torn shirt from a very rowdy concert. (It was his favorite shirt. Can't blame him for that.). He walked over to the doll and got to work.

His hands were too shaky. The sewing job was poor.

He wasn't sure if it would hold up very well.

No. It was fine. He's fixing himself up. Gathering himself after a breakdown. It was fine. It was fixable. He was doing just fine. Little did he know that it wasn't working. It wasn't as simple as that. He was far from fine and the poor sewing job showed it. Pink looked down at the doll silently once again. It still looked frightened and Pink began to wonder. Was he afraid? Not just the doll, but  _ him _ in general? He wasn't sure about his own emotions anymore.

Whatever. This was fine. He could live with this.

Could he?

Pink picked up the large doll and set it down on a chair. He backed up and ran a hand over his face with a deep sigh. The pain was still there. It was dull but it was there. He just needed a moment.

Right. Back to work then. Pink looked around at the wall with eyebrows furrowed. Rag Pink watched him.

Damn. He supposed he was afraid

Damn Wall. Damn doll. Damn it all!

Pink looked at the doll one more time, then walked off, wanting to be alone with his thoughts for a moment.

And the doll was silent the whole time.


End file.
